


Astrid ya no quiere perseguir gatitos

by LisaxParker



Series: OTP-verse (All Omegaverse) [2]
Category: Sherlock (TV), Sherlock Holmes & Related Fandoms
Genre: Alpha Moriarty, Alpha/Beta/Omega Dynamics, Alpha/Omega, Daddy Jim, F/M, Moriarty being a dick, Omega Molly, Omega Verse, Pregnancy, Submissive Molly
Language: Español
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-03-18
Updated: 2014-03-18
Packaged: 2018-01-16 05:49:21
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 735
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1334350
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/LisaxParker/pseuds/LisaxParker
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Molly cree que ha formado una familia con el único consultor criminal del mundo. Jim se encarga todos los días de recordarle cuán errados están sus pensamientos.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Astrid ya no quiere perseguir gatitos

Astrid cayó de rodillas al suelo de tierra del parque porque no pudo alcanzar al gatito que a penas la vio agitó su cola y se encaramó en lo más alto de un frondoso árbol otoñal. Se rasmilló las rodillas y los coditos, se ensució su bonito vestido azul y su largo cabello rojizo se llenó de babas cuando el llanto rompió en ella y alertó a muchas de las personas que estaban a su alrededor. 

Su papi, de pie al lado de una banquita con las manos en los bolsillos de su abrigo a cuadrillé, no da ningún indicio de ayuda ni mueve un músculo para acercarse a la nena y recogerla, a pesar de que está llorando con desconsuelo y se mira una y otra vez sus delgadas piernecitas arañadas; él espera pacientemente que la torpe de su compañera deje de hablarle a la otra niña que lleva en el vientre, dé un respingo y corra a socorrer a su hija. 

Molly se ha vuelto aun más optusa desde que el embarazo se presentó en su cuerpo con todo y síntomas horribles.

\- Oh, cariño, ¿estás bien? ¿Cómo ha pasado esto? ¿Te duele mucho? Déjame ver... pero, oh, no ha sido nada, solo un pequeño rasguño. ¡Mira! Ni siquiera te ha salido sangre... -repite ella una y otra vez intentando calmar el llanto de la dulce niñita que se amarra a su cuello y pide que la carge- No, mi amor, sabes que no puedo. Mami lleva a tu hermanita, no puede hacer esfuerzos.

Astrid se sorbe los mocos y trata de no ahogarse por el llanto, pero su respiración entrecortada preocupa a su madre y ya le está doliendo la espalda y la nena no tiene intenciones de ponerse de pie. Como una omega, se siente muy responsable del cuidado de su cachorro y quiere protegerla a como dé lugar, las apariencias son importantes, también, hay un montón de personas que cuchichean tras ella y la acusan de incapaz por no poder lidiar con una situación como esa.

Jim chasquea la lengua.

\- Astrid, muñeca, ¿cuántas veces te he dicho que no tienes que perseguir a los gatos? ¡Mira cómo te ha dejado! 

\- _¡Daddy!_

Jim imita a su compañera y estira los brazos y la niña se mueve despacito hasta refugiarse en su pecho y lanzar un llanto lastimero porque las rodillas todavía le arden y duele mucho, pero el pecho de papá es siempre muy cálido y protector y el aroma dominante de la raza alfa de Moriarty tranquiliza inmediatamente a Astrid. Jim pasa sus dedos por la rojiza cabellera de su hija, mira sus ojitos pardos aguados por el llanto y la abraza fuertemente. ¡Oh, pero qué lindo cachorro ha engendrado! Es como una mascota gratis con la que entretenerse de por vida, y él tiene a la más bonita.

\- No debes hacer eso, es peligroso. ¿Y qué haría papi si algo malo le pasa a su cachorrita? -dice y le besa sus maltrechas rodillas y sus rasguñados codos. Astrid se sonroja y patalea, acomodándose en el regazo de su padre.- ¡Ah! Papi tendría que golpear chicos muy malos para aliviar el dolor por su cachorrita, ¿no es así, Astrid?

La omega, la dulce y sumisa Molly, se incorpora lentamente con una mano en su vientre abultado. Expele feromonas constantemente por la preocupación y sabe que el olor, más que atraer a Jim como ocurriría con un alfa normal, que le tomaría de la cintura y le apegaría a su cuerpo porque esos sentimientos de protección son en los alfas infaltables, le molesta y le repele, y ella no puede evitar pensar que ha fallado como compañera, que no es digna de ser la omega del único criminal consultor en el mundo. 

Pensó que tal vez otro hijo vendría a afianzar más el vínculo creado entre ellos.

Quizá desde un principio no existía un vínculo.

Jim voltea la cabeza y la observa largamente mientras le da un beso en la coronilla a la linda Astrid. Molly mira a su marido con aire culpable, se toca el vientre y agacha la cabeza, impasible a los murmullos a su alrededor, después decide dejarse de tonterías y seguir a su alfa, porque eso es lo que haría una buena omega. Y Molly no quiere nada más que ser una buena ama de casa y complacer a su marido, aunque eso no la complazca a ella.


End file.
